Pups save sweetie
Some characters are not made by me. Pawpatrol song: pups save sweetie. once there was a dog named sweetie. Once She stole a crown. Then she Spooked the pups by controlling night armor. Worst of all she stole a throne. Princess: Sweetie. Go in your dog house for stealing the throne. Sweetie: okkk. I Guess. Now it was 12:00 am. Sweetie. I bet princess hates me. I,m going to run away! Princess: Good morning Sweetie. Sweetie? SWEETIE. Come here. Time for treats. Oh No. She always comes for treats. l will call rider. Back at the lookout the pups are piaying paw war. Chase: OH NO! darth rubble got prince marshall and princess Skye. Rubble. You will never get me. In the lookout rider was watching the pups. Beep beep. Rider: What’s wrong Princess. Princess: Sweetie is missing. I,m relly worried about her. Rider: Don’t worry. We’ll find her. Pups to the air patroler. Pups: riders calling. Marshall: Whoooooooooo! Pups: Watch out!!!! Crash. Marshall: Its me! Darth Marshall. all pups giggle. meanwille at the castle Princess is waiting for pups. Now the pups are at the spy lookout. Chase: Ready for action rider sure. Rider:We have a spy mission. Chase: That Sweetie. Rider: Sweetie didn’t steal this time. Sweetie went missing. Pups: Oh no. Rider: Chase I need you and your spy gear to find her tracks. Spy Chase is on the case. Skye I need you to look for her in The air. This puppy’s gotta fly!Pawpatrol is on a roll! Theme music: Go Go Go Chase Go go go go pawpatrol Skye go go go pawpatrol patrol. Do do do do do doooo. Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum Dum. Now the pups are at the castle. Chase: Googles. Rider! I found her paw tracks. It leads out of the castle. Rider: ok chase. so far sweetie is entering florda. Sweetie: brrrrr. Its cold. Well there’s a box I can sleep in. Then the box was put in a truck. The truck went on a boat. Now it was in Ireland. Sweetie woke up. Sweetie: Yawwwwn. Cool. I’m in Ireland. I bet princess has chase For her dog now. She hates me. back at the lookout Rider finds Out what happend. He told princess. Princess. She ran away. I love her. I don’t hate her. I coming with Skye. Then Skye and the princess got in skyes copter and looked all around London But didn’t she Sweetie . Skye: Rider. We can’t find her. Rider: All paws on deck. Pups to the lookout. Sweetie ran away out of this state. Pups. I gave a new featrue to your vehicles. Now they can flip and fly. pups: cool! Rider: I need all of you guys to look in all the places on the earth. Then rider calls tracker and Everest to the air patroler. Whats wrong. Rider: Sweeties missing. Everest. Ride with Skye. Tracker. Ride with marrshall. Everest. Ice or snow I’m ready to go. Tracker: I’m all ears. Rider: Beep beep. mar Goodway? Aren’t you on vacation in Ireland. Mar goodway: Yes. I saw a dog and asked what her name was. she said sweetie and then ran off. Buy. Rider. Pups and princess. She’s in Ireland. So next spot Ireland! So they looked all over Ireland. Now where back with Sweete: She go,s in ship and now is in Finland. Cormmasals come on. Then comes back on pawpatrol. Pups: Sweetie is not any where. Pups. Content everybody you know. Then 10 more dogs come. Chase: Rider pups. Meet Mango,Quinn,Rex,flufe,lalla,Alla,Aid,tundra,Ace, and collily. Rider: hi guys. Mango,Quinn,Rex,flufe,lalla,Alla,Aid,tundra,Ace, and collily. Wooo. Sweetie ran Away. Mango,Quinn,Rex,flufe,lalla,Alla,Aid,tundra,Ace, and collily: who’s sweetie? Rider: you will meet her. Mango: I know more dogs that can help us. Mango: Meet boxer,Kiki,Laila,boomer,sawer,Clever,rusher,tiny,mudball,brownie, Alala,sawsaw, Sparky, snowball,blacky,vanilla, and pumkin. Rider: WOW! THATS ALOT OF DOGS. So boxer,Kiki,Laila... Chase: 17 dogs. Rider: Sweetie ran away. 17 dogs: who’s sweetie. Rider: you will see. Aid: I know sweetie. I HOPE WE FIND HER!!!! Princess: me to! Pawpatrol not chase and 22 other dogs: Yeah I hope we find her. Chase: Ok. Me to. Even if she steals. Pawpatrol is on a roll..... tomorrow. Even more Commercials come on. Back to pawpatrol. Sweetie sees Other dogs. Who are you guys. other dogs. Well I’m bibi and im sweeta. Sweetie: hi bibi and sweeta. Bibi: Sweetie hide! pound truck. It was to late. The 3 dogs were taken to the pound. When they got there sweetie attacked him. Then let all the dogs free. Your a hero Sweetie. Thanks. Sweetie: I ran away because I stole stuff. Bibi:Why did you run away. Sweetie: Because princess hates me. bibi and sweeta: She loves you Sweetie. sweetie: How do you know. Bibi and sweeta: Because we stole stuff and we still like each other. Sweetie. You do? Bibi and sweeta: yes. Sweetie. Ok. wait. I don’t know the way home. Wait. The pawpatrol will save me. I will call them. Oh no. My tags broke because Of the pound catcher! BiBi and sweeta. Don’t worry: They will find you. Oh and when they do can we live with you? Sweetie: Ok. Then Sweetie falls in river. Bibi and sweeta run for help. Back at the lookout the pups go to Finland. Then see bibi and sweeta. bibi and sweeta. Sweeties in the river! Aid: oh no. He jumps in river and saves her sweetie. Thanks Aid She kisses him. sweetie askes if Aid,bibi and sweeta can live with her. princess says yes and Huges her. Rider: If you ever need help just yelp For help! All of a sudden the pound catcher came! It got Sweetie,Aid,bibi and sweeta! Off they went. Then Aid had a idea. He would attack the pound catcher. So he Jumped out of the truck and yes! He did it. All of a sudden sweetie kisses him agian. Then falls in the river! Aid jumps in and saves her. Then he was gone. sweetie: nooooooo. I will save you. So she jumps in and rider sees her. princess: Sweetie! Come to the safe land! sweetie: I can’t! I got to save aid! So she swimmed past the rocks. Oh and got Aid! Aid: ThankS! Aid kisses her. rider: thanks sweetie. Your a member of the pawpatrol. Live with us if you want too. sweetie: no thaaaank wooooooo. Hellllllpppp. Sweetie falls off cliff. Chase: I going to regret this but zip Line! Sweetie: Thanks chase. chase: wait. Sister? Sweetie: brother? Sweetie and chase: I missed you a lot! They hugged each other. rider,princess, and pups: What???? Cool!!!! Chase and sweetie? Sister and Brother. twins? chase and Sweetie: yep. Sweetie: ohhhhhhhh. Princess,Aid,bibi, and sweeta woke up. What’s wrong! All of them said. I’m having puppies. it was the middle of night. Aid was by Sweetie. Sweetie: there coming! There coming! A girl! A boy! A girl! A boy! Aid: You did it. You had puppies. I’m so happy of you. we all are. Sweetie: what should we name them? Aid: What about lily, and fixya for the girls. Also Fixer and Dooner for the boys? Sweetie: Those are perfect. Sweetie: I love you. Aid: I love you too. Then they kissed. The new family went out on the beach and watched the sunset. Aid: Sweetie your as pretty as a sunset. Sweetie tickles Aid. Aid: HA HA HA HA HA!! I will tickle you. SO they laufed all night long together. In the morning Sweetie felt a warm lick on her face. Sweetie: Aaaaaaiiddd! Stoooooppp! TTTTHHHAAT TTTTICCCELS! Aid: Ok. Sweetie! At night we sleep waked onto a raft and now where in the middle of the sea. Sweetie: Oh no! Aid: Don’t worry. We can swim with the puppy’s on us. Sweetie: No! Where heading towards a wrile pool! So then they fall in. Sweetie: Are we alive? Aid: yes? We are? Sweetie: This is the most prettyest place I’ve ever seen! Dooner,Fixer,lily, and fixia: YEAH. Sweetie, Aid,and the kids couldn’t breathe in the water! Then the merpups save them. Then swimmed away. Sweetie: Cool! Aid: yeah cool! Kids: Wow! So they traveled the seas. Then saw a pup in scuba gear. Sweetie: What’s you name? Pup: Arrrby. I steal stuff. Aid. Sweetie Does too. How do we get to the town of.. Arrrby: I don’t know? There’s a different town up there where the pawpatrol lives. Sweetie: Close anhove. Sweetie: Thanks. So they swam up. Rider: There they are! Princess will be happy. Marshall! Check to make sure there not hurt. Marshall: Sweetie has a spawned paw. Aid: Me and princess will take care of her. So Rider Brought the lovable family and they told about the merpups and all the help they had. When they got there princess hugged all of them. Sweetie: Oh! Rider: Sweetie got a spawned paw. Princess and Aid: We,ll take care of her. Paw paw paw paw patrol paw paw paw patrol paw paw paw paw pawpatrol. Ending credits come on.